<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which Oikawa Tooru is lonely. by allinadayofiwaoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741037">In which Oikawa Tooru is lonely.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinadayofiwaoi/pseuds/allinadayofiwaoi'>allinadayofiwaoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Love, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, iwaoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinadayofiwaoi/pseuds/allinadayofiwaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi looked at him, almost giving Oikawa a warning, time to push him away. When Oikawa made no movements, his face set even though his heart was beating out of his chest as his blown pupils looked at Iwaizumi resembling something like want, the raven-haired male had got his green light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In which Oikawa Tooru is lonely.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was looking outside his apartment window. Melancholy music was playing from his speaker located somewhere in his vicinity. The city looked gray, the droplets of rain falling from the clouds looming over were thick and heavy. It thudded against Oikawa’s window, almost startling him but also calming him in the strangest way possible.</p><p>Oikawa was very happy with life; his friends and family were his entire world. And not to mention he’s gotten a job offer to coach at a very reputable school in Toyko, his knee injury snatching his opportunities of going professional. Come next summer, he’d officially be working as a high school coach. For now, he was working a menial job as an assistant to a chief marketing manager at a massive company, just for the purposes of getting by and not burdening his parents.</p><p>He had actually gotten back home about an our ago after visiting a café with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, the three of them stuck together through thick and thin, Oikawa was their captain back when they played for Aoba Jousai Highschool. Oikawa smiled as he remembered the fond memories. Those really had been good times, easier, less... Lonely.</p><p>Right after Highschool had ended and they graduated, Makki and Mattsun had announced that they were dating and that they’d be moving in together for college. That’s when Oikawa’s heart had panged, he would be left alone.</p><p>There was a gaping hole in Oikawa’s life, yearning to be completed by someone. He wanted what his best friends had. He wanted someone that completely understood the type of person he is. He wanted someone to hold him when he was cold, like right now as goosebumps rose across his skin due to the steadily dropping temperature.</p><p>He sighed and got off his couch to grab a fuzzy blanket, his feet dragging along the hardwood floors.</p><p>He intended on going back to the couch to watch the rain fall but his bed was calling his name. In all fairness it was already 6.30 in the evening and Oikawa’s body was spent. So, he thought this was as good a time as any to pick up where he left off in his book. It wasn’t a well-known fact that Oikawa Tooru, a man who lived and breathed volleyball, loved to read. He has gone through millions of different books, varied genres and writing styles. He was so good with words and had such a vivid imagination to the point where if he actually wanted, he could write a book.</p><p>He gave in, slipping into his sheets and reached for his book and the reading glasses that rested atop it.</p><p>A few hours of reading later, the brunette’s hair was splayed out on his white pillowcase, a little drool slipping slightly past his pursed lips. His book rested on his chest, face down. His brown eyes were not in sight, his long lashes rested on his cheekbones as he breathed softly, indicating that he was in deep sleep.</p><p>When Oikawa woke up, he immediately shut his eyes back and proceeded to squint at the bright light shedding into his room through his window. </p><p>The skies were clear, and the sun had risen already.</p><p>Oikawa’s heart dropped.</p><p>Shit, was he late for work?</p><p>Oikawa’s slender fingers were grabbing around for his phone, which he finally found lodged under his pillow. He glanced at the screen that lit up, searching for the time.</p><p>It was only 7, he finally breathed, he had an hour to get ready – plenty of time.</p><p>His office was only about 15 minutes away and his work started at 8.30, so Oikawa took his sweet time putting on his robe and making his morning coffee. His mind couldn’t help but come up with daydreams about what would be happening in days like this if he actually did have a partner.</p><p>Oikawa would be able to kiss them awake, able to wrap his arms around them as they cooked breakfast, able to hug them good-bye for the day until they finally got back home after work. Then they could both get in the shower together where Oikawa would be able give love to his partner.</p><p>He breathed heavily, dismissing his train of thought, this was getting too depressing.</p><p>The only person that ever clicked with Oikawa, really understood his flirty persona and saw through his happy façade was a boy he’d willed himself into forgetting. The brunette tended to compare every person that he ever felt something for, to this boy. Still to this day Oikawa thought they would have actually worked out if the boy hadn’t had to move away.</p><p>The other male had taken a piece of Oikawa’s heart with him and for some god given reason, he was okay with it. He rested at ease knowing that his past lover would keep it safe with him, regardless of whether they would ever meet again or not.</p><p>He remembers those intense green eyes that gazed into his own brown pair. The spiky hair that was uncannily soft when you ran your fingers through it. He remembers those lips, the same ones that fit perfectly with his own, the ones that glided along the sensitive skin on his neck.</p><p>Oikawa’s mind was made up. He would never meet anyone like the green-eyed boy ever again in his life. He’d only just have to settle. He knew that was unfair on his next boyfriend or girlfriend, but the truth was the truth. Oikawa was too gone, too enamored to ever let go of his teenage flame that fizzled out way too quickly.</p><p>He ate his omelet in silence, the <em>tick tock</em> of the wall-clock the only thing keeping him company.</p><p>Oikawa made his way into his bathroom to take a good look at himself. God, his hair was a mess. Tufts of unruly hair sticking up from every possible direction. He would have to have a shower and then style it. He’d be cutting his time thin.</p><p>He heaved a sigh for the umpteenth time today and got to work.</p><p>By the time he was done and looked presentable he had a mere 15 minutes to get to work.</p><p>He’d have to run.</p><p>Oikawa locked his door and started speed walking to his office building that was five blocks away from where he lived, trying to ignore the dull thumps of pain that shot up his bad knee.</p><p>He had two minutes left to place his fingerprint to prove his presence at work. He couldn’t afford to be tardy; it was only a week since he started working here and he didn’t want to get yelled at or fired. He really had no leeway to fuck up yet.</p><p>He entered the building, chest moving more noticeably than usual as he took deeper breaths. A man was about to close the elevator door when Oikawa shouted from across the platform, running to get closer.</p><p>“Hey sir! Wait! Please hold the door!” The closing doors opened back up and Oikawa stepped in, shoulders relaxing and hands resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>“50<sup>th</sup> floor please!” He mumbled out, without looking up.</p><p>“O-Oikawa?!”</p><p>At that, Oikawa’s eyes immediately flitted up, his body bent from his hip, hands still on his knees.</p><p>He forgot how to breath. Standing in front of Oikawa was <em>him</em>. The same boy Oikawa’s brain loved to conjure sinful images of. The same boy that Oikawa would never get enough of. The same boy that was <em>it</em> for Oikawa.</p><p>Only he was a boy no more. Oikawa was looking at a fully-grown man.</p><p>His eyes travelled down the other man’s frame.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He was <em>built</em>, if that was even the right word for it. The man’s button up shirt was ironed to a crisp, but Oikawa’s eyes could almost see the ripples of muscle underneath it. His eyes didn’t fail to notice the way that the man’s arms strained against his tight shirt. His quads threatening to rip his office pants. And oh god, a blush formed on Oikawa’s face.</p><p>“Hajime.”</p><p>Those wonderful green were eyes staring holes into him.</p><p>The man, Hajime, was about to open his mouth to say something when the elevator dinged, and Oikawa was at his department floor.</p><p>Everything came crashing back to reality, Oikawa was still late but not too late for work, so he fumbled around with his suitcase and almost toppled out of the elevator. But he didn’t fail to look Hajime in the eyes and say, “come find me when you can... Iwa-chan”.</p><p>Oikawa watch the elevator door close, Hajime still looking at him like he was God’s gift to Earth.</p><p>The day passed by in a blur, being an assistant was more tedious work than any. They made Oikawa run around everywhere, making him do all the stupid little bits of work that no one else wanted to do. <em>That’s just the life of an assistant</em>, Oikawa thought. Work aside, he couldn’t get his mind off his Iwa-chan. He couldn’t help but feel like God was playing games with him.</p><p>It was no surprise that Oikawa was still very much attracted to and maybe a little (a lot) in love with Hajime. He was his first love, and most people never forget their first love, Oikawa was a sad reminder and living evidence of this fact.</p><p>It was quite pathetic that a 24-year-old man can’t get over a lover from a literal 6 years ago. Oikawa shook his head at his own expense. His Iwa-chan was actually here. His facial features stretched into a happy smile. He couldn’t help but feel a spark of <em>something</em>, something like hope. Maybe this was the Universe’s way of asking for forgiveness for all his heartbreak. As if it was saying, <em>I’m sorry for all your troubles and I’m sorry I didn’t send you your person earlier but hey, better late than never so here you go!</em></p><p>That being said, Oikawa really wished, he hoped that Hajime was still single, he desperately wanted the other man back in his life. He wanted everything to fall back into place like it once had in high school. He was positive only Iwaizumi could fully fill in that gap in his life.</p><p>And he didn’t know if Hajime was still his usual self, the same, broody boy with steely eyes that only softened for Oikawa and his own mother.</p><p>Oikawa smiled fondly at the memories. How they lost each other in their selves, mind, body and soul.</p><p>It was 4.30 p.m. now and he cleaned up the mess his manager had made on his desk, everyone else had already left the department. Oikawa was usually the last to leave, what with having to clean up after everyone’s messy trails and un-run errands.</p><p>After cleaning up the place, he made his way back to the elevator, pressing the button displaying a downward arrow and waited for the compartment to arrive. Once it did, he got in, his body quickly losing its sturdiness as he leaned heavily on the wall, absolutely drained after the day’s events. He made a mental note to come back to work tomorrow at the exact same time so he could see Iwaizumi again. He wanted to talk to him.</p><p> The elevator door opened, and he walked out, holding up a peace sign and grin to match as a goodbye to the tired looking receptionist who smiled at him through her exhaustion. Oikawa tends to have that effect on people. His smile dropped the moment he walked out of the building and out of her sight.</p><p>“Tooru, wait!” That voice, Oikawa’s heart fluttered against his chest and he whipped back to see him.</p><p>Iwaizumi was walking toward him, hand outstretched and Oikawa just stood there, not knowing how to react. He’d made so many possibilities in his head about how this would pan out if they ever met again and he feels betrayed by his own self because now, when it really mattered, he didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Should he talk? Should he walk toward him too? Should he hug him? Kiss him? He didn’t know.</p><p>His internal monologue was cut short when two strong, tanned arms pulled his lithe, leaner body against a sturdier, hard chest.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” Iwaizumi’s words were like punches to Oikawa’s guts.</p><p>His hands automatically wound their way around the other’s waist. His head turned and rested in the crook of an all too familiar neck. He took his time hugging Iwaizumi back, relishing the feeling and the other seemed to be doing the same. Oikawa couldn’t help but breath in the musky scent emitting from the other’s cologne. His body relaxed even more than before and a choked sob raked his chest. The sound was muffled through Iwaizumi’s neck and the other had heard and definitely<em> felt</em> the movements, so an encouraging, “sshhh”, left the shorter man’s lips.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Oikawa murmured as he drew back from their hug.</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled guiltily. “I’ll explain everything to you. Are you busy? I would love if you could come over so we could catch up.”</p><p>“I’m off work and I don’t have any plans, so I guess I can come, yeah.” Oikawa replied, a small blush coating his cheeks. Maybe because it was cold, maybe because Iwaizumi was standing next to Oikawa looking like Adonis, he’d never know.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t seem to think much as he grabbed Oikawa’s hand and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>
  <em>How was he acting so calm when Tooru’s entire body was going to short fuse any moment? </em>
</p><p>They took the metro to Iwaizumi’s place.</p><p>It was a quaint looking apartment building that had only about four stories from the looks of it. It didn’t have an elevator like Oikawa’s did, so they had to climb two sets of stairs to finally get to Iwaizumi’s apartment.</p><p>Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s hand that he had been holding to slide it into his pocket, producing his keys that he then inserted into the keyhole.</p><p>He opened the door to his apartment. The interior was beautifully done, the French windows complimenting the classic light-colored wood look that Iwaizumi had gone for. His furniture was grey and there were hints of green coming from the plants that spotted the apartment here and there. It was simple, spacious and very masculine.</p><p>“Iwa-chan’s apartment is so – mmph”</p><p>Oikawa was immediately pushed up against the closed door they had just walked through. Iwaizumi looked at him, almost giving Oikawa a warning, time to push him away. When Oikawa made no movements, his face set even though his heart was beating out of his chest as his blown pupils looked at Iwaizumi resembling something like want, the raven-haired male had got his green light.</p><p>He pinned Oikawa’s hands to the door with his own and in a flash of time, soft lips encased another willing pair. But the way that Iwaizumi asserted his dominance and conveyed his lust was anything but <em>soft</em>. This was years of pent up feelings, years of want, years of missing and years of love that they had both missed, all jumbled up into a mess of ferocity.</p><p>Oikawa hummed, breathing erratic as he felt Iwaizumi force his leg between his thighs, keeping it there as they kissed. Iwaizumi finally let go of Oikawa’s hands who found himself sighing in content as familiar hands drowned themselves into his hair.</p><p>Oikawa heard a small rumble come from deep inside Iwaizumi’s throat, his hands moved to the skinnier boy’s shirt and popped the buttons effortlessly, he pushed the fabric off Oikawa’s shoulder, still working his lips on Oikawa’s swollen ones. Oikawa shuddered as he felt Iwaizumi run his hands down his chest.</p><p>“Mm,” was the sound Iwaizumi made, Iwa-chan had abandoned his lips. Oikawa opened his eyes to see that Iwaizumi was admiring his chest, the green in the man’s eyes now almost mossy.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked right at Oikawa’s eyes after spending his sweet time looking at his abdomen. The shorter man’s eyes slowly moved up to Oikawa’s own.</p><p>Oikawa’s heart melted as he noticed Iwaizumi’s beautiful green eyes filling with something along the lines of guilt.</p><p>“God, Tooru. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Iwaizumi mumbled weakly, looking at Oikawa as if he were some lost puppy.</p><p>Oikawa knew what Iwaizumi was apologizing for. He wasn’t apologizing for what they just did now, no. He was apologizing for not reaching out sooner, for not even bothering to leave a message on some sort of social media platform. Oikawa was a popular man; he would have been rather easy to find. But Iwaizumi never did, the one person that Oikawa wanted to be found by was never there to begin with.</p><p>Iwaizumi definitely had his reasons and deep down the brunette knew it would be justified. Iwaizumi didn’t play with people. Although, Oikawa would be darned if he let the man off the hook so easily but that could be pushed back.</p><p>There were more pressing matters to attend to.</p><p>“Mmhmm, sure.” Oikawa smirked.</p><p>“Now take off that godforsaken shirt, Hajime.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey heyyy! Hope you had a happy read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>